1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly capable of improving optical characteristics and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device can convert electrical format data from an information processing unit into a visible image to display the image. Examples of the display device include a cathode ray tube (CRT) type display device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a liquid crystal display (LCOD) device, and an electroluminescence (EL) display device.
The LCD device, a type of flat panel display device, displays an image using electrical characteristics and optical characteristics of liquid crystal. The LCD device has characteristics such as being thin, lightweight, using a low driving voltage, and low power consumption. The LCD device is widely used in various fields.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying an image. The LCD panel does not generate light. Therefore, the LCD device can include a backlight assembly having a light source that provides light to the LCD panel.
A light emitting diode (LED) has been employed as a light source of the backlight assembly. However, since conventional LEDs are expensive, manufacturing costs of the backlight assembly have increased.
Also, since the LED corresponds to a point light source, a solution is needed for the LCD panel of the LCD device to have a uniform optical distribution. In addition, conventional LEDs having a predetermined volume increase the thickness of the LCD device.